Blue Fire Dragon
"We're not exactly sure where the blue fire comes from. We didn't think it was possible. We're also not sure if their fire is cold or hot since nobody has been brave enough to test it." '' Hybrid Dragons do not have opposites. Incubation time: 12 hours Earning Rate/min: 20 ( 130 at level 10, 156 with cold boost.) Buying Price: 100 Selling Price: 500,000 Breeding: This dragon can be bred by selecting a Fire Dragon to mate with a hybrid dragon that is, in some form, half Cold (ie: a Snow, Ice, Mountain, or Storm Dragon) or by mating a Cold Dragon with one that is half Fire, although this method is much harder. Directly breeding a Fire Dragon with a basic Cold Dragon is not possible because they are opposites. Its habitat can be either Fire or Cold. When using a mountain dragon to breed with the fire dragon, you might get another mountain dragon, so don't have a mountain dragon as your first resort. Automatic Names *Boreal *Cinder *Cookie *Crackle *Fluffy *Freezy *Fridge *Gana *Kraka *Loki *Sol *Steve *Torchy *Tundra *Vesuvius *Whitefang *Coldy *Frostbite *Pyro *Furrball Notes *'ProTip': The most efficient method of breeding is to first obtain a Storm Dragon and then mate that with a Fire Dragon. The resulting Egg will either incubate for 3 hours (Scorch or Firefly), 5 hours (Storm), or 12 hours (Blue Fire). This will minimize the time between failed attempts (3 hours and 5) and therefore give you more chances at obtaining the Blue Fire Dragon. *'The Lucrative Way': Even though this method is not the most efficient, this is the most lucrative way to get a Blue Fire Dragon: breed a level 10 Fire Dragon and a level 10 Snow Dragon. The end result will either be a Blazing Dragon or another Snow Dragon which both take 8 hours OR you'll get lucky and it'll be a Blue Fire Dragon! The reason it's the best method, in our opinion, is simply because both the Blazing Dragon and Snow Dragon sell for 1,000,000 DragonCash! So worst case scenario? You get a million! Best case? You get your Blue Fire Dragon! (Tip: the snow dragon is made by breeding an Air Dragon and a Cold Dragon) *Ice Dragon and Fire Dragon: The consensus is to use a higher level Fire Dragon (Level 10) as Dragon 1, with a lower level Ice Dragon (Level 4) as Dragon 2. There are no other dragons besides another Ice Dragon that can be bred with this combo (it seems Air Dragons (Fire & Water) just don't show up using this combo, so chances are split between an Ice Dragon or a Blue Fire Dragon. The Ice Dragon '''may have' a higher chance at producing a Blue Fire Dragon because Cold is its first element, whereas with the Storm Dragon, Lightning is its first element. This has yet to be proven but it does take 8 hours if the resulting dragon is an Ice Dragon. Ouch! *The most effective way to get your 2nd Blue Fire Dragon is to breed a Fire Dragon with a Blue Fire Dragon that you already own. You either get a Blue Fire Dragon or a Fire Dragon so time between attempts is minimized. *While a Fire Boost cannot positively affect a Blue Fire dragon (since Cold is the opposite of Fire), a Cold Boost can (the opposite of the Cold Boost is Plant, not Fire). *From the point above, you can see that a Fire Boost on the same island as a Blue Dragon will always be counter productive. Category:Fire Dragons Category:Cold Dragons Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Breeding Category:Money Strategies